mikagura_school_suitefandomcom-20200214-history
Mikagura School Suite Wiki:Rules
Everyone is free to enjoy and browsing around on this wiki! However, in order to make this wiki a better place, please follow the rules and policies below! Rules *While everyone can browse around, however, only registered users who can make any kind of contribution. Anon still can take parts in improving this wiki by commenting and such, but we would like to know you better by registering as a user! *Do not vandalize the wiki, as continued vandalism will result in a block. *No offensive articles or images with sexual, vulgar language, or racist remarks. *Do not make pointless articles. If you happen to see one, please put the Candidate for Deletion category. *Please respect neutrality. Since we need all relevant viewpoints as necessary. Biased article should be cleaned up to maintain this. *Support your article with official sources. Headcannons and theories are a no-no here, sorry. *No advertising. *At all times, please abide by the Wikia Privacy Policy. Other thing that should be noted! We accept fanworks in term of translation from official material only, be it song translation or such. But please, don't forget to put the credit for people who made the translation for references! We want to respect their work and give people a chance to appreciate that they made English translations of the Mikagura School Suite series possible for us to share with the community. Image Policies Source We only allow official images to be uploaded. Images directly from the light novel, manga, and PV should only be used. Fan drawn images, fan colorings, and other images that have been edited (other than for simple resizing or cropping), are not allowed on every single articles, even user pages, and will all be deleted unconditionally. Other exceptions may be made on a case-by-case basis, pending administrator consensus. Names & Quality *Please add a proper filename before uploading it to the wiki. *Also please give the file an acceptable file name. It would be better if the name is short and understandable. *Please make sure to avoid subtitles and translations on files, too. It's best to use the raws, or use a frame where there is no subtitle. The edits made by scanalation groups usually ruin the image, reduce its originality, and also incorporates a fuzzy copyright issue that technically makes those images illegal. *.png and .jpg are the only filetypes that accepted. It would be better if the files are highest in quality and largest in size. Image Copyright The copyright and rights to Mikagura School Suite images always remain with the creators of the series and their licensors, be that Last Note., Akina, Sayuki, Media Factory, or Kadokawa. So do understand that whether you get your images directly from a raw, scan them in yourself, capture them from a scanalation or fansub, or borrow them from another website, the copyright of those images always belongs to the creators of the series, despite whatever another site may say. It is always good to provide a link back to the original image when you note what your source of the image is. Blog Post & Comment Anyone can make blog posts and comments, but it should be noted that: *Blog posts should be used to discuss Mikagura School Suite related content only. You even can write your own theory or anything that need to be discussed about the series on your own blog! *However, please do not write pointless articles about your life or other fandoms, nor do ask questions that can be posted on an administrator's message wall. Any blog posts that do not appear to be useful to the wiki will be deleted again. *Please also refrain from posting fanfictions on this wiki, too, even if it is on your own blog. Keep in mind that this wiki is not a fanfiction portal and there are other websites for it. *Please keep the manner and etiquette when commenting. Commenting in all caps, exaggerated punctuation, overused emoticons, and vulgar language is definitely not preferred. *Do the comment on the related article or page *If you are going to post any comment that contains spoiler, do not forget to mark it as one! Remember that some fans do not want to get spoiled entirely at their first look on an article. If you must talk about events happening in an anime episode or manga chapter, it would be better to do it on the related pages, not on character pages! Another note! If you see any problem with something on the wiki or unsure regarding any policy, please do not hesitate to contact an admin. Do not hesitate to start contributing, too. This wiki was created for fun and fandom after all, not for a competition of who knows more. Thank you and have fun! Category:Policy Category:Community